vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lendosan culture test
If you are a Lendosan... * You probably believe that following the rules is important. * You are probably quite proud of your country, although consider it rude to boast about it. Food and drink... * You like pasta. * You drink wine made from various types of fruit, or just fruit juice, or some mixture of the two. However, it's very bad form (not to mention illegal) to be drunk in public — you should never drink too much. * You probably prefer fruit to vegetables, and think it's healthier. * You probably eat fast food occasionally — Ovido is the most popular chain. You probably drink Zigaza, a popular soft drink, too. No matter how much you eat fast food, however, you probably tell people that you prefer traditional food. * You probably don't like coffee or tea very much, although may drink it because it's fashionable in some cities. * You probably like food to be a bit spicy, but not much. Politics and economics... * You consider your country to be a political, economic, and military superpower. Not so much as in the old days, when you had an empire, but still. * You're quite pleased with the Lendosan system of government, and can generally find reasons why it's better than any other given system. You firmly believe that Lendia invented modern democracy, and don't like it when people try to argue this point. * You like the government, in a vague and generalized way. Even if you think they don't always make the right decisions, you probably think there needs to be someone making those decisions — the fact that a strong government exists is more important than what it actually does. * You're broadly supportive of the military, but you sometimes worry that their current docile state might not last forever — you remember, or know someone who remembers, the time when they caused trouble. * You don't trust the intelligence services, but think that perhaps it's good for an intelligence service to be a bit scary — just so long as they remember whose side they're on, anyway. You think your country's intelligence services are the best in the world, which probably makes you proud even if you don't like it much. * You're a bit bewildered by the huge range of political opinions being thrown around — communism, capitalism, libertarianism, environmentalism, burovianism, fascism, nationalism, and more. But you think it's better to have too many ideas around than too few. * You don't talk about politics much with your friends of family, even though you probably think about it quite a lot. You believe people should keep their opinions to themselves unless someone asks for them — pushing your views in the face of someone who doesn't need to hear them is very rude. * You generally have a favourable impression of politicians, and even if you disagree with them, you probably regard them as being well-intentioned and public-spirited. You regard people who are cynical about politics as unhelpful and disruptive. You believe that politicians are very rarely corrupt — everyone's always watching them, and there are too many safeguards. * You consider the courts to be a useful and effective way of resolving legal disputes, but you're glad your country doesn't let private citizens sue people. Those legal systems where people can win vast sums of money in damages for what you consider a minor offence are crazy. Race, religion and language... * You probably speak Lendian. You may also speak one of the minority languages, but only if you live in the area it's spoken in. If Lendian is your native language, you are extremely proud of it, and believe it would be good for most foreigners to learn it. * You've learned a foreign language such as Westrijan or Estontetsan, but probably didn't put much effort into it. * You might be Cruisian, Veldanist, Larist, or some other religion. You might also be an atheist, which is regarded as an equally valid choice. You're proud of the fact that there isn't much religious conflict in your country, and regard religious extremism as a very strange phenomenon. *Even if you're religious, you probably don't attend religous services very often, and probably don't follow the doctrines of your religion in all matters. Society... * If you have an appointment, you'll apologize if you're more than ten minutes late, but unless you're extremely late (forty-five minutes), it's just for the look of it — the other person shouldn't be angry. (If you're from the northern coast, however, ignore this — unless it's a matter of cruicial importance, appointments are just suggestions, not commitments. Non-northerners will complain bitterly about this attitude.) * If you're talking to someone, you'd rather they kept about a metre away from you — unless you're a northener, in which case closer is okay. * You never expect to bargain for anything — anyone who tries is probably engaged in some sort of scam. * You usually need to make arrangements before visiting other people's homes — you can't just drop by, unless you're a relative or you live next door. * You know the history of Lendosa quite well, having learned it at school. You're a bit less certain about the history of other countries, though, particularly the ones outside Lendia's traditional sphere of influence. * Marriage is entirely your own business, unless you wish to involve a religious group — the state has nothing to do with it, and will neither acknowledge nor dispute a person's claim to be married. (As such, people are perfectly free to consider themselves married to a person of the same sex, or to multiple people. You yourself may or may not see these relationships as real marriages, but you tend to keep your views to yourself, and expect other people to do the same with regard to your own arrangements.) * In formal situations, people are referred to by their titles and their family name — Doctor Cario, Lieutenant Tandrezo, Citizen Carmonte. Everyone has a title, even if it's just Busdriver or Streetsweeper. * You probably pay quite a bit of attention to your clothes, and want to look neat and tidy. You tend to wear light clothing when not at work, since it's probably quite warm. At work, though, you wear a uniform — even if it's too hot, it's important to look professional. Business suits are a foreign thing, although many corporate uniforms are increasingly looking like suits. * Most of the films, music, books, computer games, and other entertainment you come across are made in Lendosa, and are in the Lendian language. You may sometimes go to see a foreign film, and you may listen to foreign music, but it's considered to be "arty", not mainstream. Places and weather... *Even though your country is made up of six components, you will probably only pay attention to Lendia and Piolsa, the two biggest. (Unless you're from one of the other four, in which case you will put a great deal of emphasis on the supposed equality of the six states). *You are familiar with the various stereotypes about different cultural groups in your country. You probably say you don't really believe in them, but they probably still influence you a bit. People from the the eastern part of Lendia (Lalta and Neonia), or from the western part of Piolsa (Regasia, Rezimano, inland Videc) are calm, polite, rather boring, and usually a bit arrogant. People from the northern coast (Rivania and Melhoria) are cheerful and friendly, but also irresponsible and lacking in self-control. People from Piolsa's southern coast are responsible and self-reliant, but aloof and unapproachable. * There are two seasons — wet and dry. (Or at least, wet and less wet). Both are hot. It never snows except on high mountains. * You expect the weather to be fairly unchangeable — whatever it's like now is probably what it will be like for a while. How things are done... * Dates are DD/MM/YYY. * You use both 12-hour and 24-hour time — the former in normal conversation, and the latter for official things. * The decimal point is a dot, not a comma. * A billion is a thousand times a million. * You measure everything in meters, kilograms, liters and Celsius degrees. You don't understand feet, inches, miles, pounds or Farenheit degrees. * You drive on the left-hand side of the road. Foreigners... * Foreign visitors to Lendosa are okay (unless they get drunk, as you believe they often do). They have to conform to the local way of doing things — you would consider any special effort by the government to accomodate them to be embarrasing for Lendosa. * People from countries which used to be under Lendian control are easier to deal with, as they're more likely to be familiar with your ways (and more likely to speak Lendian). Maybe some of them will resent their country's former situation, but they're just being unreasonable — it wasn't that bad, and there were a lot of positive aspects that people overlook. Besides, it's in the past now. Category:Cultural tests